Club Cant Handle Me
by ImCrazybutyoulikeit
Summary: Starts in Step Up 3D, where Moose gets to NY, then it goes on from there. In the MSA Crew, 2 more girls were in: Alysse and Miliana. READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

1.

Name: Alysse Mickhayla Jeffereson Stone Colea

Birthday: August 12 1992

_Family:_

Mom, 39, Dana Mihana Stone

Dad, 41, Michell David Colea

Stepdad, 45, Tom Micheal Jeffereson

Sister, 4, Arizona Victoria Colea Stone

Talents: telling when people lies.

Hobbies: dancing, singing, acting

Likes: Skittles, dancing, clubbing, parties

Gender: Female

Hometown: Warszawa, Poland

Speaks: Polish, english, french and arabic

Secrets: Can't swim

Look-A-Like: Carrie Underwood

Eating Habbits: Toast with melted chocolate ice-cream, caramel fried bananas, vanilla cream, chocolate smashed cake and strawberry sauce

Nickname: Liz, Mik, Stone, soapy, Princess (dad), Snowie

2.

Name: Miliana AnnaLeeigh Roquizo West

Birthday: December 11 1992

Family:

Mom, 42, Annbella Roquizo

Dad, 44, John West

Cousin, 17, Andrea "Andie" West

Talents: hypnotize people

Hobbies: dancing, acting, modeling

Likes: Hello Kitty, hot boys, parties

Gender: Female

Hometown: Barcelona, Spain

Speaks: Spanish, english, portuguese, arabic

Secrets: was once in a abusive relationship

Look-A-Like: Christina Milian

Eating Habbits: Eats pickles alot

Nickname: Smurf, Pixie, Cookie, Boo-Boo, Doggie, Hobo


	2. Chapter 2

Miliana Pov

_"Boo-Boo? We're there_... Boo-Boo? Come on, wake up... **WAKE THE FUCK UP**!", someone screamed.

"Shut the fucking to the hell up cadela", i pushed the person away. Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks flying into my face.

"_OMG OMG OMG_! We're in New York! NY, the City of fashion!", i began to shake my awaker.

"Yeah, yeah, we get, you like fashion... _Zwariowany suka_", okay that was Alysse. My best friend, and life saver. She's polish, and im spanish. Weird mix right?

"Let's get the fuck out of this flying death machine", i grabbed my bags, and hurried off the plane.

"**Hobo**! Wait up man!", Alysse came out after me.

"Shit it's cold man", maybe it wasnt that great of an idea to wear shorts, in the middel of the night?

"Hooly shit, you're right, let's get inside", now i was the one running after Alysse.

"Snowie! Wait! I cant keep up!", i pushed open the glass door, and was ingulfed in warmth.

"Alysse? Snowie? Where are you", this is why you dont get separeted from your friends, when all grumpy lady's, and their pedofile husbands is rushing to the planes, to catch their plane... Okay, maybe i have seen too many movies...

"Pixie? Miliana? Boo-Boo?", i heard Alysse yelling a couple of meters away.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I hated airports, i always had, always will.

"There you are! Now let's get to our fucking hotel", a old woman glared at Alysse for swearing, and covered her grand childrens ears, as if we were gonna swear again..

"Yeah, lets go man", we grabbed out bags, and walked out of the airport, into the cold again, and found a cab.

"Where to?", the driver asked.

"To the nearest, and cheapest hotel", i smiled kindly at the man.

"So, why are you girls here?", the driver asked pulling out from the side of the curb.

"To follow our dreams", i said quickly, before Alysse could say something rude.

"Models? Singing? Actors?", the driver had cleary dealed with alot of people, who came with hopes of becoming big.

"No, i wanna be a pro dancer, chef or a photografer.. And she wants to be a pro dancer as well, but wants to become a journalist", i smiled, and i got so excited thinking about our dreams.

"That was different... Not alot of people come here, to become journalists, chefs or photografers.. Most come to become famous", the driver was surprised. I beamed.. I loved to be different, in the good way.

"Well girls, here we are. If you wanna get somewhere quick, call my company and ask for Murphy, and i will be there before you can say "Damn, where is he?", Murphy grinned, and i smiled back, and handed him 50 dollars.

"Good evening girl", Murphy tipped his hat.

"Good evening, and have a nice day Murphy!", i called out, as he speed out from the curb again.

I looked at the hotel... It was decent... **_Now we were just getting starterted!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Alysse Pov

"**What the fuck**?", i whispered to Miliana, who stood silently beside me, gaping at the curly haired boy, battling the dark clothed boy... Kid Darkness, i think somebody called him.

"_Is_", i gasped.

"That?", Miliana gasped right after.

"_**Moose**_?", we yelled, and our curly haired friend stopped what he was doing, and looked at us.

The music stopped as well, and every head turned our way, but could we care less.

"_Moose_!", we screamed, and tackled him to the ground.

"I thought you two vixen's were in Maryland!", Moose gasped... Either from surprise, or he couldnt breathe.

"Can't breathe?", i smiled sweetly at him, as he began to get red in the face.

"Yes, now can you please, get off me?", he coughed, and we rolled off, then jumped up with the biggest smiles on our faces.

"We cant believe that our little **babwie** is here", Miliana talked in a baby voice, and squeezed his cheeks, as they reddend.

"Nurh, we're embarssing him", i smirked, and began to laugh.

"Well, that is what sisters do", Miliana began to laugh as well.

"Then i'm glad, that you two are not my sisters, now let-".

"Hey, you three! Are you gonna dance or **what**?", a black guy, with a big ass fro yelled, and the people around us began to yell agrements.

"There's no music Einstein! And BTW you fro's looking good", i bumped fits with the fro-guy, while smirking.

"Thanks chicka".

Then, the music started, and we began dancing, then suddenly some tango music was played, and Miliana and Moose danced some tango, then the normal music came back on.

"_**RUN**_!", somebody yelled, and then the frenzy began; everybody was running in different directions, and somehow i got separated from Moose and Miliana.

"_Moose_! _Boo-Boo_! **Owww**!", i screamed; somebody had pushed me to the ground by acident, and i scraped my knees.

"Hey, are you okay?", somebody pulled me up, looking me in the eyes. I didnt focus on him for long, looking around looking for Moose, and Miliana.

"Thanks. Sorry, i got to go", i began running to the spot, me and Miliana stood before, we found Moose.

Wait, was that a superman cap? That's Boo-Boo!

"Boo-Boo!", i followed the person with the cap.

"Snowie!", Miliana let out a breath.

"Thank god, i found you!", i smiled, out of breath.

"Let's go", some blond guy, that already had Moose, took me and Miliana's arms, and began to run, dragging us with him.

At some point he let go, and we ran as fast as we could to keep up with Blondie.

"I'm Luke", Blondie said, when we finally stopped in a alley.

"I'm Alysse, and that's Miliana", i smiled. This guy was hot! I'm really into blond guys, while Miliana goes for the dark haired.

"And i'm Robert Alexander III..", Moose smiled, and Luke made Moose do some handshake he didnt know.

"**Holy Unicorns and Rainbows**! Moose didnt know that handshake! I think im gonna die", Miliana said sarcasticly.

"Oh shut up", Moose blushed.

"Guys? Shut, and get in the car", Luke got into this beautiful car, and me and Miliana looked at each other, before taking off towards the car, to get in te front seat.

Good news, i made it first!

"Aww man, you made me sit in the back with Smelly Moose?", Miliana faked unhappiness.

"That was one time! And note to self: Never eat a burger, with beans, and curry in it", Moose kinda got lost in his own thoughts from on there, and Miliana rolled her eyes, and got into the seat behind me.

"I've always wanted to go to New York", i smiled at Luke, when he looked over at me.

"Really? Why?",.

"You know most people say they wanna move to L.A, beccause that's where all your dreams come true... I've always seen L.A, as a city, with a shiny surface, but behind the surface, all the broken dreams are. _And_ because New York, had better college's", i smiled even bigger, when Luke began to laugh.

"So, what do you wanna be "when you grow up", Luke laughed again, and i felt my heart skip a beat.

"I wanna be a pro dancer, and a journalist", i giggled, when Luke's eyes lightned up. And i dont really know why.

"And Miliana?", Luke glanced back at Miliana.

"Pro dancer, chef or a photografer", i looked at her too, to see that she was leaning on the window, snoring lightly. I dont know how much that woman can sleep.

"We are here", Luke got out of the car, and knocked on Moose's window.

I got out too, and opened Miliana's door, making her fall against the pavement.

"Remember you'r seatbelt", i giggled, when she growled at me, before she got up.

"That hurt", she glared, at me before we followed Luke into this elevator.

"This is where you live? Small, but comfy... _I guess_", Miliana muttered.

"No no, and this is what we call The Vault", Luke opened a secret door, in the wall, and stepped into the coolest apartment i've ever seen.

"Who's this?", twins i guess came running. They had the cutest accents ever.

"I'm Alysse, and that's Miliana, and Moose", i smiled at them. Woah, i'm never one to be nice.

"I'm Anala. Woah, you'r cap is sweet man", she pointed at my cap. Was my favorite, a brown Domo cap.

"Guys! We got some new people!", Luke hollered.

"Coming!", came from different parts of the apartment.

In the end a big group of people stood in front of us.

"Guys, this is the Crew, and we are _**The Pirates**_".


End file.
